


noon bloom

by JlSUNG



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute :), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JlSUNG/pseuds/JlSUNG
Summary: you and park jisung have known each other for ages, perhaps friends, perhaps more.





	noon bloom

you had spent a great portion of your childhood drifting through the long wheatgrass outside of the capital.

it was a forgotten utopia, of sorts; it required a long walk down the decommissioned railway, where old coal trains sat rusting in the dew, if it was morning. at night they stood stagnant, cold and black, as they were in life.

you couldn’t tell anyone what street it was on, or what was in the area, aside from the seasonal church that was made sometime after the first world war-- but what you could tell them, was that it took exactly 754 steps to reach the oakwood that jisung and you had carved your names into one summer. look up, you’ll see it on the second branch closest to the ground.

jisung had been your greatest tormentor to savior throughout these years, his arms easily reachable through a few strides. you had clashed paths with him first at the lunar new year parade when you were ten.

he was holding onto his mother and watching paper dragons, while you saw them in his eyes.

you couldn’t deny the fact that he had done nothing but bring you trouble for the first few years; made you steal sugarcubes from the deli, taught you how to pick a lock. he had been a cheeky child, bringing his parents many grey hairs and arm-crosses.

although here, in the rich meadows of the spring evening, he was another entity entirely, dressed in rivers of honey gold light that drizzled in from his car windows.

gullies and streams slashed through the terrain. boulders had found their places here and there; samara seeds had begun their course downward.

the sun seemed to rest for a moment, leaning lazily on the twinkling apple trees beyond.

jisung’s licence had been recently granted, causing many excited drives out to the pier, the country, to enjoy springtime festivites, even just down the street.

it gave him an excuse to be with you without intention, no ulterior motives nor expectations. just you, his music, and freedom.

when his car came to a stop near the brook, so did you. you took in the sights that the day provided; the bubbling water spilling over the rocks that had been lodged into the grain. fish came occasionally through here, but they were too small to catch or were otherwise poisoned by the toxic sludge from the factories upstream. you could recall a time in your younger years, which you and jisung brought rainboots in your backpacks and waded through it. it had been gloomy that day, heavy rain filling up the water body up to your waists, contrary to your anticipations. the walk home had been exceptionally long, and you had a nasty cold the weeks following, but the smile on his face reminded you why you did it in the first place.

that had always been the case. jisung’s desires, and your willingness to please.

his left arm was resting on the opened window. it was slightly cold, although the car seemed warmer than usual. “who’s going to be the cheesy romantic today?” you asked. “it’s been your turn for a while now.”

he turned around to smile at you. “you'd like that, wouldn't you?” he asked, his hand finding your thigh.

“me being all soppy and affectionate.”

you weren't sure whether or not he was being rhetorical. you cast a long look out the window and pretended that the thought hadn’t cross your mind.

“sure.” you mumbled bitterly, observing tree branches playfully swaying into each other in the distance. you had tended to weeping willows in your yard when you lived in the country at a young age, before jisung era. seoul had been a massive switch. playgrounds made out of planks, so used that they had become one with the tree itself; swapped out for metal bars and concrete.

jisung was used to this. his heart had grown used to the routine of the city, the skyscrapers that made you dizzy when you looked up too long.

seoul was a cage, one that you had intended to break out of for years.

whether or not you were successful laid directly on jisung. to stay, to go. whichever it was, you would comply.

you had considered the idea that you were both in love, that the events that took place when your mothers weren’t watching were those of lovers, kissing him on the nose, holding his hand. his boyish scent, mingling with yours and the universe.

the secrets his lips left in your hair turned into cherry blossoms in the spring, gone so quickly but never forgotten.

if you had learned one thing throughout the years, it was that jisung was never meant to be anyone’s.

he belonged to things that did not have the capacity to speak and dream; summer roses, clouds.

the stars sometimes, if the night sky lit his face in the right way, the milky way being carved inside his eyes.

he was a moon boy, with all the signs of having been kissed by God.


End file.
